Radio-frequency identification (RFID) technologies have been incorporated into bracelets and are being used for such things as identification, access control, and age verification. For example, various venues have begun to use RFID bracelets to quickly and uniquely identify patrons that have access to restricted areas, such as back stage events, alcoholic beverage sales, etc.
These bracelets can be made using a narrow band of plastic or other suitable material and a prefabricated RFID tag, so that they are inexpensive to produce and easy to use. However, such RFID bracelets are susceptible to misuse and unauthorized use. In instances where an RFID bracelet is improperly (loosely) attached to an authorized wearer's wrist, the bracelet can be slid over the wearer's wrist and removed from the wearer without disabling the RFID function of the bracelet. Once the bracelet is removed, the authorized patron could provide the opportunity to give access to a restricted area to an unauthorized patron. For example, a patron with an “adult” RFID bracelet that allows access to alcoholic beverage sales could be removed and given or sold to a patron not of legal drinking age.
A number of mechanical measures have been taken to prevent such RFID bracelets from being transferred. Most prominent is the use of a single-use locking mechanism found on some plastic bracelets. Also known are adhesive locking mechanisms with slits that prevent the wearer from peeling the adhesive back and reattaching it. These mechanisms render tampering with the locking device obvious to a visual inspection of the RFID bracelet and, in most cases, render the bracelet unwearable after removal. However, these mechanical measures can still be loosely attached to an authorized patron thereby allowing the patron to remove the bracelet.